choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Becca Davenport/@comment-33281911-20171007121635/@comment-33453162-20171107095153
Superherofanatic1999 On one side, we have a barely adult girl who received only material things from everybody, not true love or care (except for Madison). On the other side, we have a sociopathic adult woman, who had a great life. Who had EVERYTHING, a job she loved, people who cared about her, yet joined forces with a sadistic tyrant. She killed and tortured innocent people, even her OWN, to get what she wants. She might meant well in the beginning in her twisted insane logic, but that doesn't redeem her at all. Hex was waaay beyond misguided. And Becca? Becca was brought up in a materialistic family without proper emotional care, that's all. If you look closer, she wasn't THAT bad even at the beginning. She was hostile, that's true, but she never went beyond that. She didn't plot against you, didn't try to humiliate you (well not more than you did it to her), didn't bully you, and even gave you fair chance to join her sorority. She doesn't attack you when she catches you sneaking into her room and reading her diary. She stood up against Sebastian when she realized how awful he is. She helped you when you were actually down. I mean, sure, she was sad at the time too, but that's all the more reason to kick in you, yet she not just comforts you, but insist to take you home as it would be dangerous for you to go alone. And she's been trying to be a better person ever since her life started to fall apart. The worst thing she does is bad, but really-REALLY far from being Hex level bad, and much more understandable. She got kicked out of her sorority, got left by everybody whom she considered a friend (well, once again, except for Madison) when she was at the rock bottom, and felt betrayed by the ONLY person in her life whom she actually considered to be actually close. Yeah, we KNOW Madison didn't do anything against her, but Becca was angered, betrayed, and her life was in rabbles. What she did was bad, but not pure evil, she just needed to take it out on somebody and targeted the wrong person. Even much better people than her make mistakes like this. And Hex? Yeah, she felt remorse in the end, when she looked back, but does that really redeem her? Becca's meanness was the result of her circumstances, while Hex was the very reason of EVERY single bad thing she did. She chose to sell her weapons without Whitlock or the Fondry's approval, because of the sole reason she wanted her weapons to be used. She chose to side with a sadistic tyrant after she left The Fondry. She chose to torture innocent people to get what she wants. She chose to destroy The Fondry, her former home, the very thing that was the root of the idea she wanted to achieve in the outside world. She chose to not care about her former people, and had no bad feeling about massacring them right there. How on the Earth could she be more redeemable than Becca, whose worst deed was to destroy her friend's sorority recruiting party, and then regretted it almost immediately? It's some seriously flawed logic to redeem a mass murderer before a mean girl who never actually hurt anybody.